1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a user interface, and more particularly, to a play-oriented user interface for audio/video (AV) devices connected by a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of digital TV-oriented home network technologies, DVD players, home theaters, digital camcorders, set-top boxes, and other image and sound devices have become widely used in the home. A home theater typically includes a DVD player, a plasma display panel (PDP) or other display, an AV amplifier, a set-top box, and several speakers that can operate together as a single system.
The eXpandable Home Theater (XHT) standard, which is a home network solution selected by the Consumer Electronics Association (CEA) as a standard, is a technology that uses the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1394 standard in conjunction with an Internet Protocol (IP) capable network that can securely transmit a plurality of high definition level signals, which enables a user to efficiently control image and sound devices connected to one or more TVs. IEEE 1394, which is a standard for managing transmissions between digital devices, may connect a communication device, a computer, and a home appliance as a single network, and exchange multimedia data at a high speed in the range of 100 Mbps to 1 Gbps. In IEEE 1394, up to 63 devices may be connected in series per each bus bridge, and the devices can communicate even when one device in the middle of a series connection is turned off.
The memory format of a set-top box may vary depending on the receiving method, such as terrestrial wave, satellite, and cable. The set-top box may include a hard disk that allows VCR functionality (e.g., recording and time shifting) to be embodied. Also, a TV can be efficiently used in various ways due to the addition of the hard disk.
FIGS. 1A and 1B depict a conventional UI for a home network.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, an AV network includes a plurality of controlled devices, such as a DVD player, an amplifier, a set-top box and an inner room TV, and a host device, such as a living room TV 10. The AV network composes a single network using IEEE 1394. Each device provides a user interface (UI) to a host device 10. The devices on the AV network may be XHT devices. As discussed above, XHT is a technology that uses the IEEE 1394 standard.
As illustrated in FIG. 1B, a browser built in a TV (e.g., a living room TV 10) may receive information about devices on the network, which may be stored by the AV hard disk and displayed in a graphical user interface (GUI) format. The information is usually displayed on a screen using a status frame 20 and a control frame 30. In the TV-oriented home network, the AV hard disk operates as a UI data server, and the TV operates as a client that incorporates a browser. The Consumer Electronics Association standard CEA 2027 may be used as a user interface standard of the AV devices in the TV (PC)-oriented home network. Details of CEA 2027 are described in CEA 2027 version F: A User Interface for Home Networks Using Web-based Protocols—040616.
The status frame 20 and the control frame 30 are displayed in response to pressing a button on a remote controller. The status frame 20 provides the final GUI including icons and names. If a user selects a device in the status frame 20, the control frame 30 is displayed, and the user selects and sets a function of the device in the control frame 30.
However, the above configuration may interfere with viewing because the content that the user is viewing is covered by the status frame 20 and the control frame 30.
Also, if a user wants to record a broadcast, the user must select a set top box (STB) 22 among the devices, change the channel, and then select an AV hard disk 24 in the status frame 20. Also, the user operates recording and time shifting of the broadcast in the control frame, and changes the channel by selecting the STB 22 in the status frame 20.
However, it is difficult for a user to use the above configuration because the configuration requires that a user should understand the system. Also, since the functions of each unit are respectively separated, it is not efficient for a user to operate the device by selecting the device each time.
Accordingly, an efficient and easy UI for the AV network is needed.